


Everyone Needs a Little Spacr

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Online Friendship, Poe seduces the day, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Spacr, the best place to meet new people and make some friends. It's also apparently a great way to encourage members of the First Order to defect.





	1. Mitaka

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka glanced around himself nervously as he stalked through the hallways of the Finalizer. He’d accomplished his duties for the day and was now looking forward to packing for the two days leave he had requested. The First Order wasn’t overly fond of granting any of their officers – at any level – vacation time, but he’d managed to make a case for himself with General Hux by appealing to the man’s hatred in dealing with Kylo Ren. It was easy enough to gain a small sliver of sympathy when he reminded General Hux that it was Mitaka who had been the one to inform Kylo Ren about the droid escaping them. 

General Hux’s wince and dismissive wave of his hand had been a god send. He’d been granted two days reprieve on the nearest planet to them. Iscera wasn’t a large overly populated planet, and that suited Mitaka just fine. He wasn’t really going to be going out much if he had his way.

Once he was safely in his quarters and away from the eyes of any of other First Order members, Mitaka pulled his personal data pad out and quickly logged into the one program he’d never admit he used, even under torture. Spacr. 

Mitaka had only joined the popular dating program because he’d heard some of the stormtroopers talking about it. Apparently FN-2187 had been known to use the site quite often before his desertion. Or so the rumours went.

Ignoring that he should have reported said troopers, Mitaka had instead logged in out of curiosity and soon found himself enjoying speaking with others. There was a particular user that he’d logged many hours exchanging messages with: darkpilot228.

This man was the reason that Mitaka had requested the two day vacation. He was going down to Iscera’s largest city to meet up with him, with the promise that darkpilot228 would make all his deepest desires come true. 

When Mitaka checked his messages, he had to fight back an excited smile as he opened the latest one from darkpilot228.

_Can’t wait to see you ;)_

This was really going to happen! He hurriedly sent a reply,

_I’ll be at the hotel soon._

Feeling a bubble of anticipation in his stomach, Mitaka finished with his pack and hurried out of his room, trying to maintain a neutral façade as he made his way to the hanger where his ship to Iscera was waiting.

-

The bar situated in the hotel where Mitaka had booked for his vacation was much more crowded that Mitaka had originally anticipated. At first he could not comprehend why darkpilot228 would wish to meet in such a busy area, but strategically it made sense if the other man was trying not to stand out. 

As he wove through the crowd toward the bar, Mitaka noticed some of the other patrons, human and non-human, casting curious and appraising glances his way. It made him feel as though he stood out even though he had changed out of his First Order uniform into a plain long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black trousers. Thankfully, no one approached him, much to Mitaka’s anxious relief. He had very little experience interacting with anyone other than stormtroopers and First Order officers. He would not know how to interact with a civilian. He was already a mess of nerves wondering what he would say to darkpilot228 when he finally met him.

Feeling on edge, he ordered a drink in hopes that it would relax him and make him blend in more. First Order members were not permitted to drink alcohol, so Mitaka casually asked for the same drink that many of the patrons of the bar seemed to be drinking. 

As he waited for his drink, Mitaka glanced around, hoping to spot his companion for the next two days. He’d been told to look for a man wearing dark shades and a brown leather jacket. The jacket would be the same one that darkpilot228 had in his rather, at least to Mitaka, erotic profile image. Darkpilot228’s Spacr profile picture featured the man wearing a pilot’s helmet, his nose and pouty lips the only defining features visible under the helmet, and wearing only a leather jacket with a sliver of his chest peaking out between the flaps.

Mitaka found himself flushing at the thought of the image. Even though he couldn’t see darkpilot228’s face in it fully, what he could see was very pleasing to the eye, and Mitaka was sure that he would not be disappointed when he saw the man’s face. Thinking about the man only made Mitaka more anxious about meeting him.

When his drink came, Mitaka lifted it up preparing to take a sip in hopes of soothing his uneasy excitement. 

“You might not want to drink that,” A smooth voice said from behind him, “Iscarian whisky is known to sheer a couple layers off you stomach lining, particularly if you’ve never drank it before.” 

Startled, Mitaka turned to face one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. The man was at least a head shorter than him, with dark curly hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. He appeared to be older than Mitaka by a few years, but when he thought about it that wasn’t an issue at all for him.

There’s a smile on the man’s face and Mitaka feels a tug of familiarity as he looks down at the man’s lips. “Are you darkpilot228?” He asks brusquely. 

The man laughs and throws back Mitaka’s drink, grimacing as he does so. “That I am, Mr. first lieutenant. You can just call me Poe.” The name seemed common enough, but once again Mitaka felt a sense of familiarity with it as stared at the man. 

“You may call me Mika.” Mitaka has never had to use a false name before, and decides on a shortened version of his last name; it will be simpler to recall. 

“Well Mika, why don’t I order us some lighter drinks and then we can go up to your room to get a little more comfortable. From our exchanged messages it sounded like you really needed to let off some steam, and I know the perfect way to do it.”

Poe’s easy smile had Mitaka’s heart thumping loudly in his chest and he found himself unable to do anything other than nod repeatedly. 

The smile turned into a grin as Poe turned to the bartender and order two electric blue drinks for them. “Lead the way Mika and we can get started.” 

Nodding and fighting back a blush, Mitaka leads Poe up to the small yet charming room that he’d booked for his time on the Iscera.

Three hours and ten delicious blue drinks later found Mitaka curled deep into Poe’s arms, sobbing out all of his sorrows.

“I just. . . my superiors are cruel! They always send me to deal with the worst person in the galaxy!” Sniffling, Mitaka tried not to imagine all the harm he’d come to at Kylo Ren’s hands, especially the force chocking. “He’d never kill me but he has no qualms about hitting me, throwing me against things, or choking me!” The last part ended in a series of loud sobs.

It was nice being held, Mitaka decided, pushing his face further into Poe’s warm chest. On his Spacr he’d listed his desires as just exactly this, being held and comforted; he hadn’t meant to bemoan his lot in life, but now that he’d begun he found it hard to keep his mouth still. He knew part of that was the effect of the alcoholic beverages he had been consuming, but he found himself caring very little about that. It wasn’t as though he was ever going to see this man again after his two day vacation was over. . .the thought of which had him feeling even more upset. 

Poe said very little as Mitaka spoke, only holding him tighter and rubbing a soothing hand in circles on his back, making the occasional sound to encourage him to continue. When it seemed Mitaka had nothing more to say at the moment, he finally spoke. “If you hate the people who are in charge so much, why don’t you leave and find another job?”

“W-what?” Mitaka jerked away from Poe to look up at him as though he were a basic speaking bantha. “Leave the Fir- my job? No one ever leaves!” But wait, that wasn’t really true anymore, was it? FN-2187 had left the First Order, defected and run away to join the resistance, if rumours were to be believed. “W-where would I even go?”

“I think I know somewhere that would be glad to have you. If you find that you don’t like it there, then they’ll be happy to situate you somewhere else that is more to your taste.” Poe was looking at him with such a sure and comforting gaze, making Mitaka want to believe all of his words.

There was something in Poe’s stare that lit a spark of recognition. “Oh. . . y-you’re. . .you’re Poe Dameron aren’t you. Black One.” It all made sense now, his Spacr handle, the confidence he had about finding somewhere for Mitaka to be. “You want me to join the Resistance.”

Poe nodded, not looking the least be concerned at his identity being discovered. Not that he’d tried hard to keep it hidden really; Mitaka was just apparently really slow. “If you want to, we could always use more people, and having someone with intimate knowledge of the First Order is very useful.” Mitaka flinched away from him at the phrasing, and Poe’s expression softened. “We won’t expect you to tell us everything you’re not comfortable with, and I promise if you don’t want to stay we’ll find you somewhere safe for you to live out your life.”

Mitaka wanted to believe him, but it was such a farfetched idea. “Is it true about FN-2187? That he went to the Resistance?”

“You mean Finn? He’d got his own name and works with us now. He’s healed from the damage Kylo Ren did to him on Star Killer and is fitting in great with the Resistance, and everyone loves him there.” Poe looked fond as he spoke about the former stormtrooper.

Even though he wasn’t trained in interrogation and lie detection, Mitaka could not read any lies in Poe’s face as he studied it. “No doing anything I don’t want?”

Poe nodded with a reassuring smile.

“No torture?”

“The Resistance doesn’t believe in torture.”

That was a little hard to believe, but comforting.

“Will I get to see you around?”

Grinning Poe nodded, “You’ll probably get sick and tired of seeing me before the week is up.” Mitaka found that very unlikely, but didn’t voice his thoughts on it.

“Can I. . .can I keep my own name?” He’d always been Dopheld Mitaka, and even if it may not be the name he was born with, in the First Order it was the only thing that was his.

Poe chuckled and patted his arm. “Of course, we’re not going to make you become someone else to join the Resistance. Like I said, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do.”

It sounded all too good to be true and yet. . . what was waiting for him back aboard the Finalizer? A life following commands, constantly being undermined and reprimanded, and even worse dealing General Hux and Kylo Ren. Mitaka had no real desire to deal with either man again, especially Kylo Ren and his Force powers. 

It was that more than anything that convinced Mitaka that this was what was best for him. He felt a smile stretching across his face at the thought. He’d never thought of doing anything for himself until these last few days and it felt good. “Alright. I’ll do it. I want to join the Resistance.” 

“That a boy!” Poe pulled him close and Mitaka felt himself relax into the comfort of the other man’s arms, feeling comfortable for the first time in his life. “As a final kick in the ass to the First Order for you, why don’t we go and run up a huge tab in the bar to celebrate your freedom?”

That sounded pretty good, especially when he imagined General Hux’s enraged face. “Let’s do it!”


	2. Phasma

“I don’t believe it! Another trooper put out of commission by Ren! That’s fifteen this month alone!” General Hux bellowed, kicking at a nearby chair several times in an attempt to alleviate his anger. “This wouldn’t be an issue if Mitaka hadn’t deserted!”

Phasma was thankful that her helmet kept her expression of boredom hidden as she drowned out Hux’s voice. She’d heard this same rant about all the problems Lieutenant Mitaka’s defection had caused several times now. It was beginning to become a daily occurrence and a rather droll one at that. Bitching about the Lieutenant being gone wasn’t going to bring him back and it wasn’t going to make dealing with Kylo Ren any easier. 

If Phasma were to be honest, she wasn’t surprised the boy had run off, she rarely had to deal with Kylo Ren one on one and she found it tedious and frustrating when she did. Lieutenant Mitaka had been Hux’s errand boy, usually sent to deliver any bad news to Kylo Ren; it was a surprise he’d lived long enough to escape the First Order.

Some part of Phasma admired him for it. Mostly she thought he was an idiot for making a target of himself by leaving and then fleeing to the Resistance. 

The thought of the Resistance brought a scowl to Phasma’s face, as her mind recalled the other defector that had followed the same path as Mitaka months before. FN-2187; one of her most promising stormtroopers and ultimately one of the First Order’s greatest failures.

“Phasma, go and fetch Kylo, we have a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke.” Hux’s voice snapped her thoughts back to the present. What had he just said? Fetch Kylo Ren? Was he ordering her around like a common stormtrooper? 

Phasma was glad that her helmet kept Hux from seeing the expression on her face, which was likely a mix between disgust and disbelief. One of her hands clenched at her side but she held her tongue. “Very well.” Turning stiffly she made her way out of the room secretly seething.

Locating Kylo Ren wasn’t difficult all she had to do was find the area that the largest group of stormtroopers was fleeing from. Perhaps she should include training on how to deal with Kylo Ren’s temper tantrums in the stormtrooper curriculum; she was getting tired of dealing with injured or dead troopers because of him. Although it looked like most of them were wise enough to flee the area at the first sight of Kylo Ren’s temper.

Keeping her head held high, Phasma passed by the fleeing troopers and entered the room where she knows Kylo Ren to be. The red flash of his lightsaber and the sound of broken computers paint a big sign for her to follow.

“General Hux has requested your presence for a meeting with the Supreme Leader.” She informed him brusquely, still insulted at having to be an errand girl for Hux now that his preferred scapegoat is gone. 

Kylo Ren turned to her, lightsaber held high in an act of aggression. “Is Hux too much of a coward to come get me himself?” He snarled, daring Phasma to take a side on Hux and Kylo Ren’s eternal tug-o-war of hatred.

Phasma had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, Kylo Ren could probably sense if she did. “I do not claim to know the mind of the General; I only go where I am told.”

“He’s demoted you to errand girl now?” 

Oh, now that was a cheap shot that Phasma did not appreciate, but she held her tongue on it. “If you have no further need of me, I have troops to over see.”

The lightsaber was turned off and Kylo Ren stood to his full height walking toward her until they were facing each other. It amused Phasma that she stood taller than both Kylo Ren and Hux, but the height difference was not enough. The problem with the members of the First Order, particularly the higher ups was that they were all so tall. Phasma enjoyed towering over others, it was one of her few joys in life, and as a member of the First Order, she wasn’t able to partake in that joy in the way she wanted, not with both General Hux and Kylo Ren near to her height. It was one of the reasons she preferred the company of the troops.

Eventually Kylo Ren, brushed past her without a word, headed in the direction of the room he and Hux had their private meetings with Supreme Leader Snoke. Phasma watched him leave before heading to her own room, pulling out a datapad and sending a message quickly. The message contained a location, a date, and the command You will meet me here.

Satisfied that the order would be followed, Phasma set about preparing a flight plan and plausible reason for her trip. She would take a group of junior recruits with her as a cover, Hux had been complaining about her stormtroopers lately, so it would be a simple matter to have the outing approved.

-

Phasma glanced at her chrono in boredom. She hated when anyone was late, as a captain her time was immensely valuable and not to be wasted in any way. It did not occur to her to care that the person she was waiting for did not know what she looked like. Her Spacr profile included a picture of her torso with her holding a blaster in her black bodysuit. More importantly her profile listed her height, and in this small cantina very few measured up to her, and of those who did were either men or not human. If darkpilot228 showed up, he should be able to pick her out in the crowd.

A quiet seemed to settle over the gathered crowd as many of the patrons looked over as the door opened to admit a newcomer. Phasma couldn’t see them from where she was sitting, but anyone that drew so much interest from a crowd was someone she was curious about.

When she finally caught a glimpse of the individual, Phasma had to hold in a laugh. Of all the people the galaxy. 

Standing she moved over to him and stopped directly before him, it was amusing to watch him look up and up. She stood almost a foot taller than him and it was exhilarating.

“You must be ChromeCaptain.” 

Phasma smiled predatorily. “Indeed I am, Commander Dameron.” She keept her voice low enough that only he could hear her. The sound of his name caused his eyes to widen and dart around the room looking for an escape. “Do not worry, I came here for only the reasons I have said, I have no interest in handing you over to anyone.” Taking his arm she dragged him behind her to the room she had rented. He pulled back against her at first, as ineffectual as the action is, before relenting and following along obediently. 

They go to the room and Phasma slammed the door behind her after pushing Dameron in, locking it to ensure he didn’t escape before she was through with him.

“I must say your recruitment posters paint you taller Commander Dameron.” 

Dameron let out a nervous laugh, shrugging helplessly. “Does that disappoint you?”

“Hardly, I prefer a man I can crush with ease.” 

He looked around apprehensively before changing the subject.. “So you know who I am but other than your Spacr name I have no idea who you are.”

There was a moment where Phasma debated lying about her identity, it was quickly discarded because if need be she could silence Poe Dameron and deal with one of the biggest thorns in the First Order’s side easily. Not that she found herself caring all that much about it the First Order lately

“Phasma, Captain Phasma.” She finally answered, studying his face to gauge his reaction.

Dameron blinked owlishly in surprise. “Huh. . . I would not have guessed that.” Phasma knew that she had as much a reputation as Dameron himself had as a fighter. Instead of being intimidated by the revelation of her identity, Dameron chuckled to himself. “So do you First Order types have some sort of obsession with me or am I just lucky? Because I have to tell you aren’t my first.”

“If you are referring to the desertion of FN-2187 from the First Order. . .” She doesn’t finish her sentence, before Poe replies.

“Finn,” Dameron’s voice was steely, “his name is Finn. It wasn’t just him, there was also Dopheld; nice kid just needed someone to listen to him. And then there was Petty Officer Thanisson; I took him shopping, got him lots of stuffed animals.” Dameron grinned sassily at Phasma. “Cute kids, they just needed to be treated like they were people and not dispensable soldiers.” 

Phasma was not intimidated or all that interested in Dameron’s boasting about his accomplishments against the First Order. “I can assure you that I have no interests in your attentions.” She moved closer to Dameron until he was crowded against a wall looking up at her with wide wary eyes; this, was what she wanted. “You are so small Dameron, and yet tales of your exploits are larger than life across the galaxy and within the First Order. You are on our most wanted list, captured alive if possible, and I could do that if I wanted.” 

Even with his slight cowering, which was so incredibly satisfying, Dameron could not seem to keep his mouth shut, Phasma had heard as much after he’d escaped the Finalizer with FN-2187. “You could, but I don’t think you will. You seem to be enjoying yourself too much.” 

“It is not your place to know how I feel about this.” Phasma grabbed his collar and pulled him up effortlessly until they were eye to eye. Dameron’s feet dangled several inches above the floor. “You are helpless against whatever I wish to do.”

Panic showed in Dameron’s eyes, “Yeah, t-that does seem to be the case at the moment.” The slight tremor in his voice was intoxicating. This was what Phasma craved, this power over another, having them fear her without any real desire to hurt them. 

For several moments Phasma stared at Dameron, savouring this show of power over him. It wasn’t the same as the power she wielded in the First Order; this was much more personal; here she was only Phasma and not a captain whose name as much as anything held power.

Slowly she lowered Dameron to the ground, staring down at him thoughtfully. Dameron wisely kept his mouth shut, and even curled into himself to make himself appear smaller. The First Order would not allow her to have this; Phasma killed because she had to but takes no pleasure in it. This was what she really wanted.

“Dameron.” She said his name sharply, causing him to flinch deliciously. “I offer you my thanks, this meeting has been enlightening.” She took a step back to give him room.

He straightened up, grinning at her. “Good to know that I was able to be of service.” Phasma wasn’t surprised to see that at least part of his fear was an act. “I don’t suppose you’d want to thank me by following me home?”

“No, I have no interest in joining the Resistance, but I know the First Order is not for me.” Phasma knew she couldn’t go back; she had no desire to continue acting as a mediator between Hux and Ren. “I will make my own way and find somewhere for me where I can do what I enjoy.”

Dameron nodded looking unsurprised by her answer. “Tell you what, I know some people that could get you a gig that will let you intimidate all the small short people you want. It’s on a populated planet, lots of ways to get yourself lost, and if you find that you don’t like it I’m sure someone with your skill set could find a place for yourself easily.”

The offer is tempting; she would get great joy in being fearsome. If she deserted the First Order she knows that they may come after her, and being somewhere she can disappear will be a welcome bonus. Staring Dameron down, she nodded her agreement. “Very well Dameron, let’s see what else you can offer me.” 

“I promise I won’t disappoint you. Poe Dameron always delivers what his partners want.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the TFA kink:  
> "Two characters, one from the Resistance and one from the First Order, match on the galactic equivalent of Tinder/Grindr unwittingly. Maybe they don't want to have sex with any of their coworkers, maybe they have an innocuous kink that they want to indulge. They meet somewhere neutral to hook up and are a little freaked out when they discover who exactly their date is.
> 
> Nonetheless, they decide to double-down, agree to never tell anybody about this, and proceed to have an amazing time.
> 
> \+ If going the innocuous kink route: the sillier/sweeter the kink is, the better. More “tickling,” less “watersports.” (Uh, no watersports, please.)  
> ++ If Kylo is involved, he goes in disguise, either as Matt the Radar Technician or a disguise of your choosing. His partner sees through this immediately."
> 
> A year ago today I posted the first chapter of this fic on the TFA Kink, it was my first foray into the fandom. Good times and thanks to everyone who has ever read any of my Star Wars fics <3


End file.
